Examples of the power tools capable of individually switching a plurality of control circuits include a power driver capable of fastening and loosing wheel nuts for the replacement of vehicle tires. The power driver has a reverse switch 15 which is mounted on a body housing 50, among others, a proximal end of the grip for exchanging rotational directions of the chuck 13. The power driver has a torque switch 59 for increasing and decreasing an output torque, which is mounted on a side portion of the operation panel housing 52 connected at the bottom end of the grip. See FIGS. 1 and 3 of Patent Document 1.